A conventional multi-layered solid electrolytic capacitor has been fabricated in the following manner. As illustrated in FIG. 14, a dielectric oxide film 2 and a cathode layer 3 composed of a solid electrolyte layer 3a, a carbon layer 3b, and a silver paint layer 3c are successively formed over a surface of an aluminum foil 1, which is a valve metal, to prepare a capacitor element 6. Subsequently, as illustrated in FIG. 15, a plurality of the capacitor elements 6 in a stacked condition is connected to an anode terminal 12 by resistance welding, and they are connected to a cathode terminal 13 by a conductive adhesive 18. Finally, these components are covered with an exterior resin 14 to produce a multi-layered solid electrolytic capacitor.
When stacking the capacitor element 6, first, a capacitor element 6 is held at its cathode portion 8, and conveyed and placed onto a lead frame. Thereafter, the anode portion 7 of the capacitor element 6 is connected to the anode terminal 12 by resistance welding, and then, the connected anode portion 7 of the capacitor element 6 is welded to the anode portion 7 of another capacitor element 6 to be stacked thereover. The capacitor elements are stacked by repeating the above-described processes (see Patent Reference 1).    [Patent Reference 1] Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 11-135367